1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to removing ice and hard-packed snow that has accumulated and frozen on paved surfaces, without damaging the paved surface.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the growing density of population in cold climates, the problems of ice accumulations on surfaces installed for human traffic have become more severe. In some areas ice accumulations of four to six inches on sidewalks, driveways, parking lots, and streets are not uncommon by mid-winter.
Current methods of dealing with ice fall into two categories that are often used in conjunction. The first category concerns chemical treatment of ice to promote melting. This method is very effective if conditions are conducive. However, if there is not adequate drainage or appropriate conditions or fast evaporation, the melted ice will usually dilute, refreeze, and still present the same problems. Some chemicals do not melt ice when temperatures drop below a certain point, and if there is already a substantial accumulation of ice, the amount of chemicals needed and their costs become prohibitive.
The other category concerns physical removal of ice. The simplest method is by manually chipping the ice with some type of hand held tool. This method is very labor intensive and the underlying surface is often chipped in the process. At the other end of the scale is the use of very heavy equipment using ice blades to scrape and cut the ice. This method is effective on streets and large parking lots where large, heavy equipment can maneuver. In many cases the equipment is powerful enough to damage the underlying surface if great care is not taken.
There ar a great variety of paved areas that are not easily serviced by any of these methods.